Natsu
by nshawol56
Summary: Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Nashi, Natsu sedikit berubah. ia menjadi sangat over-protecting dengan Lucy./"Luce! Sudah kubilang kau jangan jalan sendirian! Bagaimana jika seseorang membawamu pergi!" /Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau jaga 24 jam! "/"Lucy.. cepat keluar. Kalau kau disitu terus ,entar kau lumutan"/ Lanjutan dari 'Nashi' .


**Ini lanjutan dari Nashi ^^ aku harap kalian suka. Hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy Pov**

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Nashi, Natsu sedikit berubah. Maksudku, semua sifatnya masih sama, ia bodoh, rakus, pandai bertarung, mempunyai cita-cita untuk dapat bertemu ayah—naganya kembali. Tetapi—

"Luce! Sudah kubilang kau jangan jalan sendirian! Bagaimana jika seseorang membawamu pergi!" Teriak pemuda berambut merah muda itu padaku, raut di wajahnya sangat kesal. Apanya yang salah? Aku hanya berjalan menuju guild kami seperti biasa? Apa yang mungkin saja terjadi padaku? Dan inilah sifatnya yang berubah.. dia terlalu _over-protecting._

**.**

**.**

**Natsu**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Lucy mendobrak pintu masuk guild dengan keras. Membuatnya seketika menjadi perhatian anggota guild. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis pirang nan cantik itu mendobrak pintu seperti itu. Tapi sesuatu telah membuatnya sangat dongkol. Dan—

"Luce! kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan aku!" Natsu berusaha mengejarnya. Dilihatnya wajah Lucy yang mengkerut seperti kerupuk kulit. "L-Luce?"

"NATSU! UHH!" Lucy berbalik menghadapnya, wajahnya merah. bukan karna ia malu tapi ia sangat kesal karena Natsu membuntutinya setiap waktu ." Jangan selalu mengikutiku! Jangan memerintahkan apa yang harus aku lakukan! Jangan masuk ke apartementku sembarangan! Jangan mencoba masuk ke kamar mandiku ketika aku sedang mandi! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau jaga 24 jam! Geez.. Natsu…" Lucy memijat kepalanya. "..Kau seperti ayahku saja" Lalu Lucy pergi menuju bar , meninggalkan Natsu yang masih memandangnya.

"Ara..Ara.. Lucy.." Mira tersenyum kepadanya "Kusrasa kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu" Mira melirik Natsu yang mengangkat bahunya dan pergi ke pojok guild untuk mengajak Gray bertarung.

"Uh, aku hanya sebal Mira"

"Ne Lu-chan, Natsu jadi terlalu melindungimu semenjak Nashi bilang, ia menitipkanmu pada Natsu" Levy menopang dagunya pada tangannya.

"Aku tahu.."Lucy memainkan ujung rambutnya "..Tapi kenapa ia memintanya pada Natsu?"

"Nashi pasti memiliki alasan khusus Lu-chan. Mungkin karena Natsu n_akamam_mu dan Nashi lebih percaya padanya?"

Lucy mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Sebenarnya didalam hati kecilnya, ia senang karena diperhatikan oleh Natsu. Ia hanya malu jika Natsu terlalu dekat dengannya. Jantungnya seakan berdetak tidak normal. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Ia tidak mungking suka dengan Natsu kan? Atau.. mungkinkah.

Lucy terlalu dalam masuk kedalam pikirannya. Hingga ia tidak sadar Mira dan Levy memandangnya sedari tadi. Mereka tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Lucy yang berubah-ubah. Ia seperti tersenyum, lalu mengkerutkan dahinya, menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, lalu terkadang _blushing_ berat hingga mereka dapat melihat asap keluar dari kepalanya.

Menyadari merasa diperhatikan Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Dilihatnya kedua gadis didepannya. Paras mereka yang cantik dan manis berubah menjadi senyuman seram layaknya boneka _chucky (*_itu lho boneka pembunuh yang di tipi-tipi :3 ).

"Aha, memikirkan seseorang, ne Lu-chan?" Levy memainkan jari telunjuk didepan Lucy. Lucy menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya "Ti-tidak"

Mira hanya tersenyum lembut. "Luce!" suara yang tidak asing lagi memanggilnya. Pemilik suara itu melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Lucy. "Yo! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Natsu menyeringai lebar. Wajahnya sangat dekat. Lucy bahkan bisa merasakan panas tubuh dan nafasnya. Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Lucy baru menyadari wajah Natsu yang sangat bersih dan cerah. Untuk seorang pemuda yang hanya tahu cara bertarung, ia termasuk orang yang sangat bersih. Lucy pernah mengelus kepala Natsu, dan.. rambutnya bahkan sangat halus! Memang rambutnya selalu terlihat berantakan tapi siapa yang sangka ternyata Natsu ternyata cukup menjaga dirinya.

Lucy tak percaya ketika ia bertanya pada Natsu ,bagaimana cara ia mandi? Dan Natsu menjawab, ia berendam di sungai dengan Happy—tanpa menggunakan sabun.

Suhu tubuh Lucy meningkat drastis bahkan dahsyat! "Auch, Luce! Panas badanmu melebihi suhu tubuhku! Apa kau sakit?" Wajah Natsu semakin dekat. Lucy jadi berpikir kalau ia menggunakan kesempatan untuk memajukan badannya sedikit, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Nat—

Lucy menggelengkan kepalany. Ia _blushing _dahsyat. "T-tidak! Natsu. Aku baik-baik saja.." Lucy menghadap Mira dan Levy. "Le-Levy-chan.. M-Mira… hari ini sepertinya, aku hanya akan melanjutkan novelku.. j-jadi sampai besok!" Lucy pun berlari keluar guild.

Ketiga temannya itu hanya memandangnya heran. "Yup, tepat seperti kata Nashi, Lucy terkadang bodoh" Kata Natsu.

"Ah, Natsu.. berbicara soal Nashi. Apa kau tahu kenapa ia menitipkan Lucy padamu?" Tanya Mira dan Levy memperhatikan Natsu.

Natsu tertawa kecil "Bisakah kalian mendekat.. aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang menarik" Perintah Natsu dan kedua gadis itu pun mendekatkan badan mereka. Natsu membisikan sesuatu ketelinga mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Mira dan Levy membuat anggota guild lain penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka terlalu senang dengan apa yang Natsu ceritakan. Mira pun sudah mengeluarkan air mata "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Kalian memang cocok dari awal!"Katanya gembira.

"Jadi itu sebabnya!" Levy melompat-lompat senang. "Aku juga menyetujui perkataan Nashi! Lu-chan terkadang bodoh!"

"Aku tahu" Natsu mengangguk sembari memasang wajah sok pintar.

(^^)

**Lucy Pov**

Aku membanting tubuhku pada kasur. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar dekat Natsu! Aku tidak mungkin suka dengannya kan?

Tidak!

Tidak dengan sahabatku sendiri! Bagaimana kalau aku menikahi Natsu dan.. Nashi tidak akan lahir? Waaa! Putriku yang malang! Maaf kan aku nak..

Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak memiliki rasa seperti ini kepada pemuda lain di guild. Tidak dengan siapapun.. termasuk Gray. Padahal ia cukup tampan. Dan kurasa aku dan dia akan cocok.

Aku tidak boleh salah memilih! Karena jika aku salah memilih Nashi beserta adiknya tidak akan lahir! Ja-jadi siapa pemuda itu?

**Normal Pov**

"Lucy!" Natsu tiba-tiba masuk melalui jendela. Membuat Lucy tersentak kaget. "Natsu! Apa kau tahu di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang disebut _pintu_?"

"Tidak asik masuk melalui pintu Luce" Natsu berjalan masuk ke daerah pribadinya. "Jadi Luce kenapa hari ini—"

"Natsu!" Teriak Lucy. Membuat Natsu terdiam. "B-Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku hanya ingin beberapa saat tanpa dirimu" Kata Lucy. Wajahnya tertutup poni pirangnya.

Natsu menyadari betapa seriusnya perkataan Lucy. Ia memandang Lucy lama dengan wajah sedih. "Terserah kau saja Luce"

Dengan begitu ia melompat keluar jendela. '_Maaf Natsu' _Pikir Lucy.

(^^)

Keesokan harinya tidak tampak seorang gadis pirang. Gadis celestial mage itu membuat khawatir teman-temannya. "Tidak seperti biasanya Lu-chan telat" Levy terus memandang pintu masuk guild. Berharap sahabatnya segera masuk.

"Kenapa kita tidak tanya Natsu saja" Kata Mira menunjuk Natsu yang—anehnya tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk disana.

"Natsu!" Levy melambaikan tangan padanya. Natsu pun berjalan kearah mereka dengan malas. Merekapun dapat mengetahui jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Natsu , mana Lucy?" Tanya Mira. "Dan apa yang terjadi?" Tambah Levy.

"Entahlah Mira.." Natsu duduk dengan lemas dikursi bar "Luce bilang ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku"

Mira dan Levy memandang Fire Dragon Slayer itu prihatin dan sedih. Mereka menepuk pelan punggung lebarnya. "Sabar Natsu. Sebentar lagi Lu-chan pasti akan sadar" Mira mengangguk pelan tanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Levy.

Natsu tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. "Aroma ini.." Natsu memandang pintu guild ".. Lucy"

Lucy membuka pintu guild perlahan. Rambutnya berantakan. Matanya sembab dan merah. Wajahnya lengket sepertinya ia habis menangis. Beberapa teman-temannya menghampirinya.

"Lusyyy, ada apa?" Happy mendarat pada kepalanya.

"Ada yang membuatmu sakit?" Tanya Erza.

"Kau ingin aku menghajarnya?" Kata Gray.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya "T-tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya.

Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy "Luce.."

Lucy membuang mukanya. Membuat Natsu mengepalkan tangannya "Luce kenapa kau bilang kau ingin beberapa saat tanpa aku? Apa.. segitunyakah aku mengganggumu? Aku tahu aku kadang terlalu kelewatan.. tapi itu karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan—"

"—Aku hanya berpikir Natsu" Potong Lucy.

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Seserius itukah ?"

"Itu sangat serius Natsu!" Teriak Lucy. Dan kini semuanya memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau sampai menangis?!"

"Aku memikirkan.." Lucy menarik nafas dalam "Kalau aku telah.. JATUH CINTA PADAMU!"

Semuanya terdiam. Hening. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bersuara. Bahkan Master Makarov yang menonton dari atas pun membuka mulutnya sangat lebar. Natsu tertegun. Sebelum ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu Luce" Katanya. Lucy menatapnya "Ka-kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nashi yang memberitahuku" Natsu menampakan cengiran khasnya. Lucy menatap _horror_ Natsu "Kalau Nashi yang berkata seperti itu.. jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, Um.. Nashi bilang _ayahnya_ bodoh kan?"

Lucy mangap-mangap seperti ikan koi. Jadi selama ini.. jadi ternyata.. pemuda yang akan bersamanya itu… Natsu!

Lucy berlari menuju meja bar dan bersembunyi dibawahnya. "Ka-Kau jahat Natsu! Kau membiarkan aku berteriak didepan semuanya!" Lucy membenamkan kepalanya.

Natsu berjalan mendekatinya "Awwwh~ ayolah Luce ,keluar" Bujuk Natsu.

"Tidak! Kau jahat!"

"Lucy.. cepat keluar. Kalau kau disitu terus ,entar kau lumutan"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan lumutan!"

"Iyaa… tapi jamuran?"

Lucy memajukan bibirnya tanda ia kesal dengan candaan Natsu. Natsu hanya tertawa kecil "Ayolah ,Lucy Dragneel" Lucy membuka mulutnya lebar. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? L-Lucy ,apa?! Lucy Dragneel?!

"B-Baiklah aku keluar" Lucy pun perlahan keluar.

"Jujur. Aku sangat kaget dengan ini Lucy" Kata Macao. "Banyak pemuda tampan dan pintar tapi kenapa kau memilih Natsu?" Semuanya tertawa mendengar itu.

"Hey!" Protes Natsu. Lalu ia menghadap Lucy "Jadi ayolah Lucy.." Natsu menyeret Lucy pergi dari kerumunan "Ayo? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"_Memproses_ Nashi"

Lucy menendang Natsu dengan '_Lucy kick'_ membuatnya terpental keluar guild. "Aku tidak akan hamil di usia 17 tahun, bodoh!" Teriak Lucy kesal. Ia pun berjalan keluar sembari menghentak-hentakan kaki sebal.

Anggota guild yang lain hanya tersenyum lembut memandang mereka yang semakin jauh. Mira salah satunya yang masih tersenyum lebar "Aku tahu sejak awal mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama" Katanya sebelum ia kembali mengelap meja bar.

.

.

"Luce! Tunggu ! kenapa begitu?! Kau tidak ingin cepat bertemu Nashi?" Tanya Natsu mengejar Lucy yang beberapa langkah ada didepannya.

Lucy menghela nafas "Aku masih muda Natsu…" Natsu menatap Lucy, ia terlihat berpikir "Bagaimana kalau kita menambahnya Luce? Pasti rumah kita akan ramai dan seru!"

"Maksudmu? "

"Nashi bilang kan dia punya lima adik, bagaimana kalau kita menambahkan _lima_ atau _enam_ adik lagi?" Kata Natsu polos.

Lucy menatap Natsu ngeri. "WAAAA! KAU INGIN AKU MAAAATIII!" Teriak Lucy berlari menuju apartementnya.

Natsu hanya terdiam ditempat "Apa yang menakutkan dari itu? Happy bilang.. orang sekali _bertelur_ bahkan bisa lima? Apa susahnya bagi Lucy?" Natsu mengangkat bahunya "Yup! Itulah Lucy yang aku kenal! Dasar aneh"

.

.

**Done! Gimana? Gimana? RnR yaaa ^^**

**Dasar Natsu.. -_-" yang aneh kan elo**


End file.
